herpfailderpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vision (Deleted Episode)
The Vision was the twenty ninth video featured on HerpFailDerp. It was uploaded on May 2, 2014. It was suppose to be set directly after The Mystery Pills. However, the two videos had completely different stories. It was deleted for unknown reasons on 25 June, 2014. Description After Brett has a vision of the trio (Brett, Blake & Jamane) meeting a strange man. He warns them not to eat the pills he will offer them, as Mr. Dopey appears, Brett quickly goes to throw the pills away. Mr. Dopey never had the pills. Brett suddenly has another vision of how he will die. Is Mr. Dopey really just some drug dealer? or is he someone (or something) completely different? Characters This is a list of characters who appear in The Vision: *Brett *Blake *Jamane *Mr. Dopey Plot Starting straight from where The Mystery Pills ended, Brett warns Blake & Jamane about somebody wearing a blue hoody who will appear and offer them pills. Blake & Jamane don't believe him but as soon as the person walks around the corner, Blake & Jamane are left speechless, this character is Mr. Dopey. Dopey asks the boys if they want to "try some of his magic" however Brett quickly jumps in and says "No, you guys want to see some real magic" (referring to him magically knowing about the pills Mr. Dopey is hiding in his pockets" however, as soon as Brett touches Dopeys hand, he has a vision of him riding a bike and hitting a curve, flying off his bike and breaking his neck on a fence. He suddenly wakes up from this and goes into a shocked state, Blake asks him what is wrong and Brett tells him not to worry. Blake goes to introduce himself to Mr. Dopey & as he shakes his hand he too has a vision. His vision contains him, Brett & Jamane playing a game of Forty Forty. Blake is chosen to be it and as the other two run off to go hide, Blake rests his head on a small street light and starts counting, he gets electrocuted by the light which causes him to stumble into a bush. He lands in the bush and hears a snake hissing next to him, as he turns to look he is suddenly bitten. He wakes up to reality in a shocked and confused state just like Brett. Jamane, having enough of Mr. Dopey's tricks goes to punch him, Dopey blocks this causing Jamane to punch Dopey's hand. Instead of seeing a vision of him dying, Jamane is bought into the vision world. Brett & Blake have disappeared from beside him. Jamane realises he is in the vision world & runs over to go see where Brett & Blake are. He finds Blake's dead body in the bush he was bitten in, Jamane starts crying, as he looks up and sees Bretts dead body exactly how it was when he broke his neck. Jamane starts screaming and crying as he realises that not only did Blake & Brett die in their visions they died in real life at some stage (mostly likely an hour later in the real world). Mr. Dopey appears behind him and reveals himself to be Death. He aggravates Jamane by reminding him that he killed his friends. He then procedes to point at Jamane, leaving Jamane screaming and crying in despair as he leaves him stuck in the vision world forever. Trivia *Like Knifey, it is unknown why this video was deleted and if it will ever be reuploaded. Category:Videos